Questions
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Not really a story. Just a collection of questions I have for Erin Hunter. Explanation inside. If you guys don't have answers, do your best to get some, please. Written before Night Whispers.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warriors. As far as the idea's go, I have no idea.

**Explanation**: I don't have the money to join an interview site and I've written a letter months ago and never got a reply. So, here it is.

**Questions**

Between Yellowfang and Leafpool, it seems that only female medicine cats have kits. Why not have a male medicine cat become a daddy? I couldn't find it, but I seem to remember one of you reacting positively to the JayfeatherXCinderheart shipping. It would make sense, too, another echo of our ol' pal Cinderpelt in Cinderheart. She was a medicine cat, Cinderpelt, and she couldn't act on her love for Firestar because of it. It would be really cool to have Cinderheart have Jayfeather's kits in secrete, and a lot harder to figure out since fatherhood is much more inconspicuous then motherhood. I'm sure Jayfeather would be relaxed about it, too, as his mother is also a medicine cat and his father is of WindClan, so he'd probably have an easy approach to such an idea.

Also, is Hollyleaf truly dead? And ether way, do you have any plans for her? I can see her coming back and trying to challenge the Warrior Code like Sol did. I can see her as having powers like her brothers, but she is concerned in a different prophecy of another group of cats, maybe another Tribe. I can also see her in the dark forest, furious that after all she's done for them, StarClan had rejected her and sent her here with these bad cats. I can also see her in StarClan, regretting her actions as a living cat.

Speaking of Hollyleaf, dose she...Love Sol? She seems to absolutely adore his eyes and voice. She also seems to take him more seriously then Lionblaze or Jayfeather. Since Sunrise, the HollyXSol shipping has soared to the skies, which is good because the poor HollyXBreeze shippers have had their dreams dashed.

That reminds me, how dose Crowfeather really feel about Breezepelt? Everyone in the fandom depicts Crowfeather as a horrible father to him; Unfeeling, insensitive, even abusive. But in _The Sight_ he seems genuinely worried about his son after Lionpaw is saved but he is still in danger. Just a thought that's been bugging me for a while, dose Crowfeather at least have some fatherly love for Breezepelt?

Also, I feel that Crowfeather is still completely in love with Feathertail. Whenever he's confronted with her memory, it seems that even Leafpool is forced to take the back seat with Nightcloud, who then becomes practically none-existent to him. I feel that there is a hierarchy in his heart, Feathertail (First), Leafpool (Second) and Nightcloud (Third). You've stated that Crowfeather dose love Nightcloud, but it doesn't seem so. He sometimes even seems to detest her. So dose he love her in a romantic way, or in more of a brother-sister kind of way. Also, I get the feeling that Crowfeather only mated with Leafpool out of loneliness, having just lost Feathertail.

Hey, is Heathertail pulling the same stunt as her mentor? Being with a cat of her own Clan who she doesn't love because she can't be with the one she dose, I mean? I feel like Breezepelt really likes her but she is in love with Lionblaze. Is Breezepelt falling into the same trap as his mother? And if they do become mates, will Heathertail be nice to the kits?

...Heathertail, Feathertail. Aw, geeze, Crowy!...

Subject change: Has Ferncloud ever actually been a warrior? It seems that every time her kits are apprenticed, she'd pregnant again the next minute!

I also see that the Dark Forest recruits anyone with darkness lurking in their hearts or something about the living cats that can be used to their advantage. I bet they got Breezepelt by telling him that the warrior they'd make him into would kill his half-brothers, their 'disgusting excuse for a Clan', and most importantly, win his father's respect and approval. Is that how it happened, more or less?

By the way, Thistleclaw and Ashfur. Where did they go in death, StarClan or The Place Of No Stars? I think Thistleclaw was just overly aggressive and a little insane, and possibly evil. But I only recall him talking about the things he would do, not actually doing anything. Ashfur, on the other hand, was well outside the Warrior Code. He tried to kill four cats, including his leader, medicine cat apprentice, and former apprentice, all in cold blood. I hope I don't give a negative impression by saying this, but I think Hollyleaf was within her right to kill him. I also think she was so relaxed because of a loophole in the Warrior code, which I know she must be sharp enough to see; An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense, and Ashfur was not protected by that at all.

Also, did Hollyleaf feel any remorse about trying to kill Leafpool? First, now she really is breaking the Warrior Code, not to mention that this is her_ mother_! If I were her, I would be proud to have such a great cat, medicine cat or not, as my mother.

By the way, now that Leafpool is a warrior, will she have any more kits? Technically, she'd be allowed, wouldn't she? Hey, if Crowfeather wanted to be with her so badly, then why didn't he just join ThunderClan after she resigned as a medicine cat? He seems to care about her and their kits more then Nightcloud or Breezepelt, and clearly more then his birth Clan, as he was more then willing to leave the Clans so that he could be with her. There would be nothing against it, expect maybe Mousfur, but she snaps at flies, these days.

Hey, why didn't Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ever have there own kits? I would think Squirrelflight would want her own kits after being put up to playing mommy to her niece and nephews for a year. Also, it would have softened the blow to their relationship if the secrete was ever found out, because she and Brambleclaw would have kits of their own, too.

And Finally, I'd like to make a prediction if you don't mind.

You've said Brambleclaw will not succeed Firestar, and _Cats Of The Clans_ gives an unsettling message about him. I think that he'll end up joining his father out of hurt. He doesn't seem to even like Squirrelflight anymore and I bet Tigerstar and and Hawkfrost will use this against him to turn him over to the dark side. I wonder...Will Brambleclaw kill Firestar? It'd be the same thing as Ashfur, it'd be what his father wanted of him, and you also said that there is a conversation taking place afterwords. I think it may be very reasonable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feedback is much appreciated. And can you refrain from saying how this isn't a story and shouldn't be here? I mean people do this all the time. Review.


End file.
